Un Nouvel Espoir
by NiiGHT
Summary: La guerre a causée tant de ravages... La paix n'est pas aussi salutaire qu'ils l'avaient espéré... Hermione n'a plus rien à perdre. Elle a le pouvoir de ramener un peu de lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres. Elle a prit sa décision, les choses doivent changer quel qu'en soit le prix...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle histoire =)**

**Résumé : **La guerre a causée tant de ravages... La paix n'est pas aussi salutaire qu'ils l'avaient espéré... Hermione n'a plus rien à perdre. Elle a le pouvoir de ramener un peu de lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres. Elle a prit sa décision, les choses doivent changer quel qu'en soit le prix...

**Disclaimer :** Nous le savons tous, rien ne m'appartient, la fabuleuse idée de tout cet univers reviens à Miss Rowling.

**Pairing : **Hermione / Sirius (mais n'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive dès le 2ème chapitre... Ça met du temps un couple comme ça ^^)

**Rating** : T (un petit T, juste au cas où que les mots dépassent mes pensées ^^)

**NB : **Après quelques années d'absence, je me lance dans un nouveau projet. Plus développé et plus long que ma première fiction qui après relecture n'est pas terrible terrible ^^ J'espère que celle-ci tiendra la route, et surtout qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne cours pas après les review, mais si vous avez des avis sur l'histoire je serait heureuse de l'entendre, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Je souhaiterai également remercier Didou27, ma bêta-lectrice pour sa correction et ses opinions =) Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

La paix. La paix était bien relative. Il est vrai que dans le monde sorcier, la paix était maintenant présente, quelques semaines après la mort tant attendue de feu Lord Voldemort. Mais les âmes des survivants étaient loin d'être en paix. Elles étaient hantées par les morts, marquées par la souffrance, choquées par toutes les horreurs qui avaient été vues…

Tant de victimes pour en arriver là. La question qui revenait souvent dans l'esprit d'un jeune adulte brun au front zébré d'un éclair était "Est-ce que cela valait réellement le coup ?". A présent Harry Potter se retrouvait bien seul. Sans famille depuis la mort de Sirius il avait maintenant perdu quelques-uns de ses meilleurs amis et l'amour de sa vie. Ron et Ginny. Il lui restait Hermione et Rémus c'est vrai mais ils étaient détruits également. Tout comme les Weasley, qui n'étaient plus que le reflet d'eux-mêmes. Une dose trop importante de tristesse pour une même famille. Si seulement… Si seulement cette guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Si seulement il avait pu connaître ses parents. Si seulement il avait encore une famille. Ce jeune homme qui en avait déjà trop vu, ne voulait qu'une chose : oublier et tout recommencer. Mais il savait bien que cela était impossible, alors il fallait tenter de garder la tête haute et vivre pour ceux qui ne le pouvaient plus.

- Harry tu peux venir, j'ai besoin de toi, s'écria Remus, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Harry abandonna donc ses activités et parti rejoindre Remus qui était, semble-t-il, au rez-de-chaussée de l'ancienne demeure des Black. Mais il aurait dû faire plus attention et ranger ses affaires, car une Hermione qui passait par là tomba sur son Journal Intime.

Hermione Granger, elle, n'était plus qu'une morte vivante. Bel et bien là, mais ses pensées toujours tournées vers les morts, ses amis, ses parents. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait qu'Harry et Remus. Mais la douleur était trop importante, et s'y ajoutait la douleur des deux hommes qui faisaient, maintenant, parti de sa vie. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir redonner le sourire à son ami qui s'était tant sacrifié pour amenait cette paix qui ne procurait pas autant de joie qu'ils auraient pu le penser. Et lire cette page du journal de son ami renforça cette idée, les larmes tombèrent encore une fois, comme chaque jours, le long de ses joues.

_"Je ne saurai dire quel jour on est, j'ai perdu le fil, je ne compte plus. Je sais seulement que cela fait déjà trop longtemps que je souffre de l'absence de toutes ces personnes, et même si cela est cruel à dire, particulièrement de la présence de Sirius. Il était mon dernier lien avec ma famille. Si une seule personne devait revenir de ce massacre, je souhaiterai du plus profond de mon cœur que ce soit lui. Cela est horrible pour les autres, mais la famille n'égalera jamais les amis. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant de connaitre mon parrain, tant torturé par sa propre vie. Mais si je le pouvais, je donnerai tout pour revoir son regard, pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras ou juste lui parler de tout, de rien, de mon père, de ma mère. Cela est possible avec Rémus mais ce n'est pas pareil, malgré la place qu'il a dans mon cœur, il est et ne sera jamais qu'un ami. On attendait tous cette paix, cette liberté mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette souffrance et j'estime ne pas l'avoir méritée. J'ai toujours tout donné pour ce monde, jusqu'à sacrifier mes années de jeunesse et d'innocence et en retour je n'ai que plus de douleurs. Je ne pense plus qu'a une chose : Vivement la fin, la fin de cette existence qui ne m'a apporté que des soucis malgré les amis extraordinaires que j'ai pu avoir et que j'ai toujours en la personne d'Hermione, mais aujourd'hui tout cela est devenu trop dur à porter…"_

Hermione était bouleversée par ces mots, par tant de souffrance en une seule personne. Et elle se fit la promesse de trouver une solution pour résoudre les maux de son ami. Et si elle devait sacrifier sa propre existence, elle le ferait sans réfléchir. Son ami avait trop donné pour ne rien recevoir aujourd'hui. La promesse silencieuse était donc faite, tout allait être mit en œuvre pour rendre à ce garçon torturé un semblant de famille.

Il allait d'abord falloir que la jeune femme parle à Remus, afin de savoir si quelque chose était possible bien qu'elle en doutait, car si cela avait été le cas, le lycanthrope aurait déjà tout tenté et elle le savait bien.

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que l'occasion se présenta à Hermione de parler à Remus en privé. Alors qu'Harry était monté se coucher afin de passer une nouvelle nuit emplit de cauchemar, elle le trouva pensif dans le salon.

- Remus, je peux te parler ? questionna Hermione, ayant peur de le déranger.

- Hein ? Oui, oui, répondit Remus en sortant de ses pensées. Approche je t'en prie.

Hermione s'installa donc en silence auprès du loup-garou. Le silence s'éternisa tandis que la jeune fille cherchait ses mots. Rémus la regardait, songeur, se demandant bien ce que lui voudrait Hermione et son regard qui semblait une supplique à lui seul.

- Je ne sais pas réellement comment tourner ça, je vais donc être directe, entama Hermione. Y a-t-il une solution, n'importe laquelle, pour pouvoir ramener Sirius du voile ?

- Je… Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre l'un de vous viendrait me poser cette question, malheureusement il est indéniable qu'il n'y à aucune solution pour faire revenir quelqu'un qui est passé au-delà du voile, termina piteusement Remus.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une façon ! s'emporta Hermione. Tout ne peut pas se finir ainsi, c'est si… si injuste !

- Peut-être mais dans ce cas je ne connais pas cette solution miraculeuse Hermione. Si je la connaissais, crois moi j'aurai déjà fait tout mon possible.

- Excuse-moi Remus, je me doute bien que tu ne me cacherais pas une information de cette envergure…

Hermione était découragée, ses espoirs bien qu'admirables étaient peut-être vains finalement…

- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'en parler au portrait de Dumbledore, proposa Remus. S'il y a une quelconque solution, il saura laquelle.

- Merci Remus, je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien me passer par la tête ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se tapant le front. Merci beaucoup Remus ! lança-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment vers le corridor ou trônait le tableau de l'admirable professeur Dumbledore.

Poudlard ayant été détruit, Harry avait insisté pour ramener le portrait de son ancien professeur dans la demeure des Black. Mais le dit professeur s'amusait à se balader dans toute la maison et il était parfois dur de le trouver. Il restait peut-être une petite parcelle de chance à Miss Granger car Dumbledore était bel et bien présent dans son tableau avec son éternel regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Ha Miss Granger, je m'attendais bien à devoir m'entretenir avec vous un de ces jours… Et je pense savoir pourquoi, entama feu Dumbledore d'un ton mystérieux.

- Je… Hé bien je voudrais savoir s'il y avait un moyen de ramener Sirius à la vie ? tenta Hermione d'un ton ou l'espoir suintait.

- Vous devriez pourtant le savoir Miss Granger, on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts, répondit le grand mage avec un regard faussement sévère. Cependant, il y a une solution.

- Que suggérez-vous ? interrogea Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de pratiques, mais la paix est parfois plus horrible que la guerre elle-même. Vous connaissez le principe du retourneur de temps il me semble ? questionna le portrait.

- Heu oui, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir professeur. Dois-je retourner au soir ou Sirius est mort ? tenta miss Granger.

- Il serait facile évidemment, d'éviter sa mort en connaissant les circonstances mais, Miss Granger, quitte à changer le cours du temps, ce qui est potentiellement dangereux et cela principalement pour vous, pourquoi ne pas tenter de changer radicalement les choses ? lança Dumbledore d'un ton énigmatique.

- J'avoue ne plus vous suivre professeur.

- C'est simple. Il vous faudrait retourner au fameux temps des maraudeurs, revenir au temps de Jedusor ne changerait rien, son âme ne peut être sauvée, éluda le mage. Mais en retournant au temps des maraudeurs, à Poudlard vous pourriez faire beaucoup et arranger les choses d'aujourd'hui.

- Mais ce serait parfait ! s'enthousiasma Hermione

- Ne vous emballez pas Miss. Vous devez savoir que vous ne pourrez peut-être pas revenir parmi nous et que vous devrez vivre votre vie dans le passé, sans comptez que peut-être, lors de votre naissance, vous ne survivrez pas. Il ne peut y avoir deux Hermione Granger dans ce monde vous comprenez ?

- Oui professeur, mais je suis prête à tout pour redonner le sourire à Harry, il à tant souffert qu'il est temps qu'il ait une vie meilleure, tant pis si la mienne ne peut continuer, cela en vaut largement la chandelle.

- Bien dans ce cas, allez dans le grenier, sous la paille de Buck, ou Ventdeboue, vous trouverez un petit livre noir. A l'intérieur se trouve un retourneur de temps. Tournez le une fois en pensant à l'année 1976, vous arriverez donc en septembre de la septième année des maraudeurs. C'est à ce moment-là que tout est à faire, à changer, explique le portrait.

- Bien professeur. Merci beaucoup !

Après avoir remercié encore une bonne dizaine de fois son ancien directeur la jeune fille alla s'allonger pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas se lancer la tête vide dans cette aventure, il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Trouver des vêtements appropriés, une histoire, et connaître les attitudes et les mœurs de cette époque qu'elle allait rejoindre dans quelques jours.

Trois jours. Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'Hermione avait trouvé la solution et on pouvait dire qu'elle rayonnait. Le départ était prévu pour ce soir. Ni Harry ni Remus ne se doutait de ce qu'elle comptait faire même si son sourire rendait son ami plus que suspicieux. Elle avait trouvé assez d'information pour s'intégrer aux années 70 et avait trouvé une histoire qui tenait la route pour expliquer sa présence au château. Elle garderait son nom, viendrait de France et avait rejoint sa tante après le meurtre de ses parents par des mangemorts. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge au fond. Et si Dumbledore n'était pas dupe, il suffirait de lui dire la vérité afin qu'il comprenne sa détresse. Hermione, après avoir longuement discuté avec Harry et Remus une dernière fois, se dirigea vers le grenier sans regarder en arrière. Son choix était fait et rien ne pourrait la faire reculer. Elle récupéra le retourneur de temps à l'endroit prévu et le fit tourner une fois tout en pensant à la promotion 76-77 de Poudlard. Elle se sentit alors embarquée dans un tourbillon qui était de plus en plus rapide puis, d'un coup, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Alors des avis ? C'est court, je sais, les autres chapitres seront plus long mais pas beaucoup plus. Je préfère faire des petits chapitres pour être sur de ne pas me perdre et de m'embourber dans mes idées. La suite dans deux semaines environs étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avances, je préfère ne pas publier trop vite pour vous éviter une pause trop longue.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : **La guerre a causée tant de ravages... La paix n'est pas aussi salutaire qu'ils l'avaient espéré... Hermione n'a plus rien à perdre. Elle a le pouvoir de ramener un peu de lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres. Elle a prit sa décision, les choses doivent changer quel qu'en soit le prix...

**Disclaimer :** Nous le savons tous, rien ne m'appartient, la fabuleuse idée de tout cet univers reviens à Miss Rowling.

**Pairing : **Hermione / Sirius (mais n'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive dès le 2ème chapitre... Ça met du temps un couple comme ça ^^)

**Rating** : T (un petit T, juste au cas où que les mots dépassent mes pensées ^^)

**NB : **Voici le nouveau chapitre =) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla après ce qui lui semblait être des mois, elle se trouvait dans un lit plutôt douillet et chaud. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux que la blancheur de la pièce lui avait sauté aux yeux et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait réussit à revenir en arrière car, à présent, Poudlard étant détruit, il n'y avait que des ruines à l'emplacement de la dite infirmerie. Au loin elle entendait une discussion qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle commença à s'asseoir dans son lit montrant ainsi qu'elle était revenu à elle. C'était une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un Dumbledore rajeunit d'une vingtaine d'année qui lui firent face. Le directeur fit un signe de la main à la femme, qui devait surement être l'infirmière, pour lui demander de les laisser, il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

- Bonjours Miss, est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh Professeur ! Tout va pour le mieux ! s'extasia Hermione.

- Vous semblez me connaître Miss, pourtant je ne pense pas avoir ce privilège à votre encontre.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Je… Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ça risque d'être long et vous pourriez avoir du mal à me croire professeur, invita la jeune miss.

Hermione en l'espace d'un instant avait décidé de tout dire à Dumbledore, cela serait plus simple d'avoir au moins une personne qui saurait les réelles raisons de son arrivée, comme un allié. Dumbledore invoqua un fauteuil qui semblait moelleux auprès d'elle et lui fit savoir qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Hermione commença donc son récit en parlant évidemment de l'unique Harry Potter, de la guerre qui faisait rage, de son dénouement, des souffrances et de la solution qui lui semblait miraculeuse. Cependant le professeur semblait soucieux et doutait de la véracité des propos de la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux pas remettre votre parole en doute, mais si je comprends bien, vous êtes ici pour changer les choses. Or je connais les risques d'une telle manipulation du temps et je doute avoir accepté une telle requête pour le bonheur d'un garçon aussi courageux soit-il, dit platement le professeur.

Hermione ne savait comment lui prouver qu'il avait réellement accepté ce retour dans le passé, elle décida donc de planter son regard dans les yeux de Dumbledore en lui demandant de vérifier par lui-même. Elle se remémora donc la bataille finale, toutes ces pertes, la douleur qu'elle à ressenti face à la page du journal de son ami et enfin la discussion avec le portrait. Lorsque Dumbledore reprit ses esprits, il semblait mieux comprendre le récit de la jeune fille.

- Je vois, il y à du y avoir énormément de souffrance pour que j'en arrive à une telle extrémité. Dans ce cas, si mon moi du futur à accepté cette solution je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais en faire de même. Vous rentrerez donc en septième année et serez réparti lors de la rentrée avec les premières années.

- D'accord professeur. A ce sujet, quand a lieu la rentrée ? demanda la miss.

- Demain soir, vous avez encore un peu de temps pour vous reposez. Je vous ferais parvenir votre uniforme ainsi que les fournitures dont vous aurez besoin, termina le mage.

- Merci beaucoup professeur !

- Mais de rien jeune fille. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas ébruiter la réelle raison de votre venue ici, tenez vous-en à l'histoire que vous avez préparé et que j'ai pu voir dans votre esprit c'est d'accord ?

- Evidemment professeur, approuva Hermione.

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore quittait la jeune élève avec un dernier regard, le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente dans le ciel laissant la lune reprendre ses droits. Hermione, encore fatiguée de son voyage temporel décida de se rendormir, demain serait une longue journée.

Le grand soir, comme le nommait Hermione, était arrivé. Elle se trouvait devant les portes de la grande salle entourée des premières années soucieux de ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Cela arracha un sourire à la jeune fille qui se remémorait sa propre attente lors de sa première année. Finalement McGonagall vint les chercher. Elle était donc déjà directrice adjointe à cette époque, pensa Hermione. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent faisant baisser le vacarme présent à l'intérieur. Le groupe avança parmi les tables sous les yeux des autres élèves qui s'intéressaient particulièrement à la jeune fille qui semblait bien trop âgé pour être en première année. La directrice adjointe s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade ou siégeait un chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret. Un autre sourire vint fendre le visage de la jeune fille en voyant la surprise des premières années lorsque le choixpeau se mit à chanter. McGonagall sorti ensuite un long parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves un par un pour que le choixpeau les répartissent.

- Granger, Hermione, appela le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione s'avança en tentant de ne pas s'occuper des regards qui la suivaient et qui étudiaient chacun de ses mouvements. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le choixpeau fut mit sur sa tête puis elle attendit.

- Hum… Intéressant, commença le choixpeau. Une invitée du futur… Vous êtes capable de grandes choses Miss, mais la trahison et la lâcheté ne font pas partie de votre vocabulaire… GRYFFONDOR, finit-il par crier.

La jeune fille se leva et s'avança vers la table qu'elle avait toujours connue sous les salves d'applaudissement de ses nouveaux camarades. Elle trouva une place entre des visages qui ne lui rappelaient aucun de ses anciens camarades. Une fois la répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva pour son habituel discours.

- Bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux plus anciens, clama Dumbledore en ouvrant les bras. Une nouvelle année vous ouvre les bras avec à la clé toujours plus de savoir. Vous l'aviez peut-être deviné, mais exceptionnellement une jeune fille rentrera directement en septième année, mais ne nous écartons pas du sujet principal. Comme de coutume, je me dois de vous rappelez les principales règles. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ou qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, continua-t-il en coulant un regard vers les maraudeurs, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite pour tout le monde. Quant aux objets prohibés, je vous laisserez vous diriger vers la liste accrochée à la porte du bureau de Rusard afin de ne pas vous affamer plus longtemps. Bon appétit et encore une fois, bienvenue chez vous ! termina le directeur avec le sourire.

Le banquet avait donc pu débuter, Hermione bien qu'entourée se sentait seule. Elle avait oublié ce que cela faisait de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Elle mangea donc silencieusement et attendit que les préfets sortent de table pour rejoindre son dortoir. Evidemment, étant nouvelle, elle n'était pas censé connaître le château. La jeune fille ne voulait pas risquer sa couverture pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle remarqua sa malle avec, posés dessus, les livres qui avaient dut être achetés par les bon soins de Dumbledore. Elle s'installa donc sur son lit. A peine deux minutes après, une tornade rousse s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis Lily Evans, la préfète en chef, se présenta gaiment la tornade. Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas je suis la pour t'aider.

- Merci Lily, je n'hésiterai pas, répondit Hermione troublée d'être aussi proche de la mère de son meilleur ami.

Alors que Lily s'écartait pour se rendre à son propre lit, Hermione se changea et fondit sous les couvertures sans oublier de fermer les rideaux de son lit. Tant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Le voyage temporel pour commencer, qui l'avait réellement épuisé. Se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard, dans la grande salle et maintenant dans un de ces lits qu'elle a occupé durant 6 longues années. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'était pas avec ses amis. Cette fois elle était seule, et elle était là pour leur permettre de vivre une vie meilleure, avec moins de violence et moins de mort. Seulement, malgré sa détermination, Hermione n'était qu'une jeune femme et bien que la volonté y été, elle ne pouvait décemment pas soulever des montagnes seules. Il lui faudrait donc approcher les maraudeurs, car c'était avec eux qu'il y avait le plus à faire. Mais Hermione savait bien qu'on n'approchait pas les maraudeurs comme n'importe qui d'autre. Ce serait un travail de longue haleine, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit, pensant à sa journée du lendemain où les cours commenceraient, et cela la mettait de bonne humeur.

_Hermione était au Terrier, lors d'un de ces grands repas dominicaux durant les vacances d'été. L'ambiance été à la bonne humeur grâce, notamment, aux jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient joint à eux. Les rires fusaient de toute part et l'on ne savait plus vers qui se tourner car les conversations étaient multiples et elles étaient toutes aussi intéressantes les unes que les autres. La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui complotaient avec les Jumeaux, sûrement au sujet d'une nouvelle farce. Ginny l'a rappela à l'ordre, elle n'avait pas fini de faire l'éloge d'Harry le romantique. A ce moment, Hermione ne pensait plus à la guerre, aux ravages qu'elle causait. Elle était entourée des gens qu'elle aimait, manquait seulement ses parents. C'était une vision idyllique qui fit rire la jeune fille._

- Hermione… appela une voix lointaine.

- Hermione, il est 7 h 30, tu vas être en retard, retenta la voix.

Soudain Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit quelques minutes à se remémorer où elle était. Lorsque les souvenirs lui revinrent, une douleur sourde prit place au fond de son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un magnifique rêve. La brune releva les yeux vers la voix qui l'avait tiré de ses songes. Une grande blonde avec de beaux yeux bleus et un visage avenant qui ne reflétait que de la sympathie lui faisait face.

- Heu, merci, marmonna Hermione pas très bien réveillée.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi, ce serait dommage que tu sois en retard le premier jour. Et puis il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes, répondit la jeune femme. Ah au fait, moi c'est Catelyn Spinnet, enchanté.

- Ho, enchanté. Je vais me préparer rapidement, j'arrive, annonça la brune.

- Je t'attends.

Hermione se dépêcha de prendre son uniforme et d'aller faire une toilette rapide afin de ne pas arriver en retard et de ne pas retarder sa camarade de chambre. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Catelyn était toujours là à l'attendre. Elles descendirent dans la grande salle prendre de quoi manger et se rendirent à leur premier cours, Potions. C'est une malédiction, pensa Hermione, tout les Gryffondors doivent-ils se retrouver avec ce cours dès le lundi matin ? Elles arrivèrent aux cachots au moment même ou le professeur ouvrit la porte. Elles s'assirent donc ensemble à une table et Hermione s'excusa car par sa faute la blonde ne pouvait être avec ses amies. Catelyn balaya ses excuses d'un revers de main en lui répondant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et que ça leur permettrait de mieux se connaître.

Hermione fut étonnée de voir Slughorn, elle se rappela alors que le professeur avait parlé de Lily à Harry. Il était donc logique qu'il soit leur professeur. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi globuleux mais sa moustache de morse avait laissé place à une moustache d'un blond roux moins fournie. Il avait également plus de cheveux que 20 ans plus tard et ceux-ci était d'une couleur paille, épais et brillant. Après avoir jeté un regard sur toute l'assemblée, il consentit à commencer le cour.

- C'est le professeur Slughorn, informa inutilement Catelyn à l'égard d'Hermione.

- Bien, se lança le professeur, tout d'abord bienvenue parmi nous pour votre dernière année. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce sera la plus importante de votre scolarité. Vous passerez en Juin prochain votre Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ou, pour faire plus simple, vos A.S.P.I.C. Vous devrez vous surpassez pour obtenir les notes visées, ceux qui sont là pour attendre que le temps passe n'arriveront à rien. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, cette année sera chargée. Vous allez me préparer un philtre de confusion. Les ingrédients nécessaires et les instructions se trouvent à la page 15 de votre livre. Et vous pouvez déjà noter que pour la semaine prochaine vous me ferez 30 centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilisation de ce philtre et ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on l'utilise à trop forte dose, termina le professeur.

Avec toujours la même soif de savoir et de reconnaissance qu'auparavant, Hermione ouvrit son livre même si elle connaissait presque par cœur la composition de cette potion qui a été faite à plusieurs reprises lors de la guerre. Le sort de confusion n'était pas assez performant sur la durée. Elle partit jusqu'à l'armoire prendre les ingrédients moins anodin et qu'elle n'avait donc pas dans son nécessaire à potion. Elle fut la première à revenir à sa place et à allumait le feu sous son chaudron. Au bout d'une heure et demi et de quelques cheveux arrachés c'est une Hermione tout sourire et en sueur à cause des vapeurs de potion, qui mit son philtre en flacon afin de le remettre au professeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau, il jaugea le flacon de la jeune fille et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Déjà ? demanda le professeur avec intérêt.

- Oui, c'est une potion assez simple je dois dire et…

- Hum, et vous êtes Miss ? reprit Slughorn en coupant la parole à la jeune femme.

- Miss Granger professeur.

- Bien, marmonna-t'il. Ecoutez moi tous, voici Miss Granger, votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Miss Granger a, parait-il, déjà fini sa potion. Je propose donc qu'on la lui fasse goûter voir si elle est réussi, continua le professeur assez fort pour que la classe entende.

- Mais… tenta Hermione avant de se faire couper la parole une nouvelle fois.

- Allez Miss Granger, ne vous faite pas prier, pressa le professeur en lui tendant le flacon.

Hermione n'eut donc pas le choix et avala sa potion qu'elle savait réussi. En espérant que personne ne la laisse seule tant que la potion fasse effet, afin qu'elle ne fasse rien de dangereux.

- Comment vous appelez vous Miss ? testa le professeur.

- Heu… Vous dites ? Je, Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda piteusement Hermione.

- Bien, on peut donc dire que cette potion est réussie, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Vous devriez normalement avoir fini, le temps imparti est maintenant terminé. Mettez vos philtres en flacon et amenez-les-moi, demanda Slughorn fier d'avoir peut-être trouvé un nouvel élément pour son club. Vous pouvez ensuite y aller.

- Miss Granger, j'organise une petite soirée dans deux semaines, vous vous joindrez à nous j'espère ? ajouta l'homme bedonnant.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme qui était toujours confuse.

Hermione se dirigea hagard vers la sortie. Au vu de la dose qu'elle avait prit, la potion ne devrait agir que quelques minutes. Mais il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en un cour laps de temps.

- Hé Granger ! héla une voix masculine

* * *

Voila fini =) La suite dans deux semaines environs ^^


End file.
